


Almost Summer Loving

by eevaeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Hi I wrote this instead of the two ongoing fics I have, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: Summer is warm, sticky nights with the wind in your hair. Blurry, bright lights against stark night that blends into day. Sunsets at the beach with waves crashing and friends laughing like your own personal background music.Car rides with the windows down and music too loud in the residential neighborhood. Endless nights and lazy days.Summer is a myriad of sea blues and salmon pinks and warm, heady sunset oranges and soft yellows. Loose dresses, floppy sunhats, flowers, and an everlasting breeze that's just a little too warm for comfort. Cold drinks and the condensation on the outside of your glass.Summer is your best friend, crushes, and peach blushes.





	Almost Summer Loving

Matsukawa rocked back on his heels as he waited for his friend. He looked up.The sky was blue. A beautiful blue made of many blues that flowed into each other as seamlessly as ocean waves. There were no clouds in the sky, which was unsettling. Without clouds, the sky was much too blue and it was all too big. It was endless in an oppressive way. It was like he was stuck in a giant marble. A beautiful marble, but a marble nonetheless. Matsukawa wished there were clouds. 

 

“Mattsun,” Hanamaki called out, disrupting the blue. Matsukawa stared as Hanamaki ambled down the store steps, white plastic bag in hand and school bag slung over his shoulder. Matsukawa smiled. Hanamaki grinned at him while he opened a bag of chips. The smell of seaweed, salt, and greasy potato goodness wafted into the air and Matsukawa’s stomach rumbled. 

 

Hanamaki held out his bag. Matsukawa took a chip. He took another. Together, the two finished off the bag as they walked back home. The sky was still blue. No clouds. Matsukawa breathed in and warmth flooded his nose. It smelled like summer. It felt like summer. Matsukawa looked over at Hanamaki and he could imagine his friend in his casual clothes. Beach clothes. No clothes.

 

Matsukawa coughed. He wasn’t blushing, no. Definitely not. 

 

It felt like summer. It was spring. 

 

Matsukawa wanted to hold Hanamaki’s hand. He took another potato chip.

 

“My house?” Matsukawa suggested as they approached the road where they normally split off. Hanamaki shrugged with one shoulder. Then the other, as if to balance it out. Experimentally shrugged both. Matsukawa mimicked him, one shoulder after another. Hanamaki grinned. Matsukawa grinned. The pair walked off in one direction. 

 

“I’m home!” Matsukawa called out, opening his door. Nobody was home.

 

“Sorry for intruding,” Hanamaki muttered as he toed off his shoes. He straightened up and watched as Matsukawa followed suit and pulled off his shoes as well.

 

“Food?” Matsukawa offered. Hanamaki nodded and followed his taller friend into the kitchen. Matsukawa rifled through his fridge and then his pantry. A single packet of instant ramen, a bottle of light soy sauce, a bottle of dark, sriracha sauce, mayonnaise, and four packets of instant miso soup. A slightly stale loaf of white bread and a packet of seaweed snacks. A bunch of cilantro and a carrot. Two eggs that Matsukawa had promised his mother not to touch. Matsukawa pursed his lips before turning to Hanamaki with a shrug. 

 

“Take out?” The black-haired teen smiled with only a little chagrin. Hanamaki smirked and lightly bumped his shoulder.

 

“Sure. Study first?” Hanamaki suggested, holding up his bookbag. Matsukawa nodded. They headed upstairs. Matsukawa did not stare at Hanamaki’s backside on the way up.That would have been uncouth. He didn’t look. The fifth stair up had a fuzzball on it. Matsukawa glared at it.

 

Matsukawa’s room was clean. Soothing, soft blues and simple furniture. The bare necessities. A window with streaming sunlight bathing everything in a soft, warm glow. If he imagined hard enough, Matsukawa could see angel wings and a halo attached to his best friend and he could hear some shitty summer love song going on in the background.

 

The shitty summer love song would probably actually not be shitty and it would probably be some cool, catchy beat with lighthearted lyrics about kissing and car rides and beaches. Matsukawa hummed a little, mostly experimentally. It was still spring. 

 

Matsukawa stared unabashedly as his friend glanced over once before zeroing in on the closet, walking over and grabbing one of the taller teen’s sweaters. He carefully removed his blazer before stripping out of the rest of his uniform and pulling on the sweater. Matsukawa silently appreciated how the light, pastel blue complimented his pink tinted hair.

 

“You just going to stand there and stare, Mattsun?” Hanamaki lightly teased him. The tall brunette was still standing right inside the door, completely focused on the shorter’s lithe form. Matsukawa just gave him a cocky grin before striding in and setting up to do homework.

 

“Well, when you’re going and putting on a show like that,” Matsukawa let his sentence trail off, tilting his head in mock, boyish innocence. Hanamaki shook his head with a smile and joined him at the table.

 

It was quiet, save for the scritching noise their pencils made against the paper and the fwish of their textbook pages. If Matsukawa listened carefully enough, he could hear Hanamaki breathing. Or maybe that was him. God, he was so creepy. 

 

Hanamaki’s head was tilted down, eyes downcast as he parsed through equations. Or maybe it was English. Matsukawa had lost track of what they were supposed to be studying long ago. Hanamaki had long, thick eyelashes. They were dark brown. Almost black, but softer. Softer. If Matsukawa was a photographer, he could have taken a million shots of those eyelashes against pale skin. He wasn’t a photographer.

 

Matsukawa let his gaze trail from those beautiful eyelashes to his cheek to his ear and to his neck. Long neck. It looked like marble. If he reached out and touched it, would it feel warm or cold? 

 

“I can’t study any longer,” Hanamaki finally declared after another half hour of silent studying, though the studying was really only academic on one side. Matsukawa shrugged, then nodded in agreement. 

 

“Food?” Matsukawa suggested.

 

“Mattsun, never have you said anything sexier to me,” Hanamaki told him, eyes comically large.

 

“Let’s eat,” Matsukawa nodded towards the door.

 

“Never mind, that was sexier,” Hanamaki remarked, striding out after the taller boy.

 

Matsukawa snorted and closed the door behind them. The pair walked downstairs and out the door. A nice, warm breeze kissed their skin. Not too cold, not too hot. Refreshing and comforting. 

 

Matsukawa looked up. The sky was blue. It was spring.

 

Hanamaki’s hand brushed his as they walked and Matsukawa looked down into startlingly clear, sharp eyes. Hanamaki’s face had taken on a peach hue and if Matsukawa lived in a movie then everything around them would have blurred into splashes of color with nostalgic, warm hues and the music would have softened into that underwater effect. They didn’t live in a movie. Matsukawa still felt dizzy looking at his best friend.

 

Matsukawa looked up. The sky was blue.

 

It was almost summer.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!
> 
> eevaeon.tumblr.com


End file.
